


Different Kinds of Power

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shower Sex, Sparring, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't think Loki poses any challenge when he's in the Iron Man suit, but being proven wrong isn't bad all of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kinds of Power

In the suit, it was hard for Tony not to feel powerful. He was taller; the boots added four inches to his height due to the amount of space the rocket thrusters took up. He weighed more; while he could move in the suit as easily as in his underwear, it added two hundred pounds to his weight, making him much harder to knock over in a fight. He was stronger, faster, and of course he could fly. So when he stepped into the combat practice arena, covered head to toe in red and gold, Tony felt invincible. 

Across the room, dressed in simple black, was Loki. 

Tony flipped up the faceplate of his mask as he walked towards the center of the room. Loki's staff was sitting on a bench against the wall, and from the tight workout clothes it was obvious that he wasn't wearing any sort of armor or padding. Loki stood tall in flat leather boots, an enigmatic expression on his handsome face. 

"I still don't know why they wanted us to fight," Tony said, somewhat glum. Fighting Thor or Banner would have been a better test of the suit's strengths. Tony knew Loki was fast from the few times they'd been in combat together, but fighting someone who did nothing but dodge was less than exciting. 

"Someone is likely convinced that you're too infatuated with me to throw a punch." Loki's face broke into a grin as he closed the distance between them. Despite the rocket thrusters, Loki was still taller than Tony and he emphasized it by walking with his spine straight and head tilted slightly upwards. "Which will be your downfall when I inevitably betray you." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "I just don't think it seems very fair, I mean, I have the suit and you have women's size 2 yoga pants and a staff you're not even using." 

"One day, Anthony, that mouth is going to get you killed." With a smile, Loki extended his hand. "But not today, I think. Shall we do this like gentlemen?" 

Tony took Loki's outstretched hand, not for the first time, certainly not for the last. He almost had time to wonder if they had been scheduled to spar with one another because of their relationship, like Loki suggested, but before he could focus on anything other than the glint in Loki's eye, he felt his arm nearly wretch from its socket. With all the effort of swatting a fly, Loki threw him across the room where he bounced against the wall and slid down, stunned. Loki's hair hadn't even moved. 

"Right." Tony lifted himself to his feet with ease, squared his shoulders, and snapped down the faceplate of his helmet. "How come you don't do that in real fights?" The holographic heads-up display lit behind the mask, highlighting a half dozen ways Tony could strike. He chose to run, speed boosted by the rocket thrusters, arm pulling back for a punch as he closed in on Loki. 

"Because I don't want to," Loki said, showing no indication that he was concerned with Tony's approach. Tony hesitated when it was clear that Loki wouldn't move, and found himself flat on his back, having barely seen Loki's swift shift to block his punch and knock him down. "And why should I?" Loki stepped over Tony, one foot on either side of his chest, and crouched. "When there is never any challenge?" He reached for the faceplate of Tony's helmet and Tony, realizing how much he had underestimated Loki's strength, lifted both hands and fired both repulsors into Loki's chest. 

Loki tumbled backwards, off-balance long enough for Tony to get to his feet and come after him in earnest. This time he punched without pulling it, and the force of his gauntlet striking Loki's chest made the metal reverberate and tingle around his left hand. He pulled back for another punch, but Loki had his arm and his grip was like iron. Tony yanked, then fired his repulsor to try to get his hand back, but Loki only pointed Tony's hand to the wall and the blast did nothing. 

"They wanted you to fight me," Loki whispered, his voice too low to be caught by the cameras watching them fight. "Because I am an Asgardian and you are a man in a fancy suit." Tony realized with alarm that the interlocking plates on the gauntlet in Loki's hand were slipping apart. Loki was tearing it free from the rest of the suit, all while holding him still. "They're testing us, Anthony. They want to know what it will take to put us down if it comes to it." 

"That's a little paranoid, don't you think?" Tony continued to pull, but the reality of Loki's strength was that if Tony got his arm back, Loki would still have the gauntlet. "I mean, I don't really trust Fury either but..." Tony yanked. "Let go!" 

"Never," Loki said with a wink, and grabbed his other shoulder, tugging him forward so fast that Tony lost his balance and had to dig in his heels to skid to a stop. 

"Christ, you're strong," Tony muttered under his breath, though the microphone in his suit made it audible to Loki, who only laughed. While they grappled, Tony clenching his left fist to keep Loki from tearing off the gauntlet, a small alert popped up onto Tony's heads-up display. His heart rate was higher than it should be for the amount of energy he was exerting, and J.A.R.V.I.S., who was programmed to keep Tony aware of his vital signs, was just doing his job. But when Loki lifted Tony's arm above his head, grinning, Tony's heart rate jumped more. Through the holographic maps, calculations, and data, Tony could see Loki's lips move, mouthing two words: fight me. 

Twisting violently, Tony managed to throw off the hand that wasn't holding his gauntlet. Loki's brows lifted in mild surprise and Tony closed his eyes behind the mask, willing his heart beat down and failing. As Loki's grip snapped supports between the interlocking plates, Tony jammed his free hand into the middle of Loki's chest and fired. In the seconds it took for the repulsor to charge, Loki released his hand and dove to the side, the energy blast from the arc repulsor hitting the back wall and bouncing off. 

Tony took to the air, hovering about six feet over Loki's head. There were cameras in each corner of the room, recording them so they could go over the footage again later, which meant anything he did to go easy on Loki would be scrutinized by Fury himself. He looked down. With one finger, Loki was beckoning. The heart rate warning popped up again and Tony rolled his eyes at it. As if he couldn't hear his pulse pounding in his ears, or feel the sweat trickle down his back. Loki had surprised him yet again, and Tony could barely contain the effect it had on him. Thankfully the suit kept him covered entirely and masked his thermal signature, because it meant there was no way for the cameras to know how hard he was. 

Answering his beckon, Tony flew at him with the full force of his rocket thrusters. Loki dodged easily and caught one of Tony's legs when he passed. The sudden stop jostled Tony inside the suit and he grunted with effort as he tried to get out of Loki's grasp again. Instead, Loki threw him to the ground, still holding one leg and grinning. 

"You can't win, Anthony. Fury knows that." 

"I can try!" Tony planted his other foot onto the ground and engaged the rocket. The rocket thrust caught Loki off-guard and Tony was able to free himself to fly to the opposite side of the room. But in the opposite corner, Loki was already behind him. Tony didn't even see him move. Without another thought he flew at him, grabbed him around the waist, and slammed him into the wall. For a second, cold regret filled him and he searched Loki's face to see if he was still okay. 

He realized then he was holding nothing, and spun around to see Loki hadn't moved from his spot. 

"Illusions are cheating!" Tony shouted, aiming both repulsors at Loki and firing. The one on the half-crushed glove sputtered, but worked well enough to blow a hole into the wall behind him when Loki leapt out of the way. 

"And when have I ever played fair?" Loki asked cheerfully. If he was at all straining to dodge, it didn't show. He still looked as unphased as when they had begun, and Tony, sweating behind the suit, realized this was a losing battle. He needed more preparation, more advanced technology, and most of all, he needed to be alone with Loki--no cameras involved. 

Tony made another flying attempt at Loki, first feinting left, then right, calculating which way he would dodge. He managed to dart behind Loki while he was dodging and finally made another punch connect, this time to his ribs. Before he had time to mentally celebrate outsmarting him, he felt the iron grip on his wrist again and was jolted out of the air, both rocket thrusters still running. He hit the ground face first with a cry of surprise. He opened his mouth to say something about going easy on the suit, but when he felt Loki's knee in the middle of his back, holding him down, all he managed was a whimper. Loki pinned his left arm behind his back as Tony tried to lift himself up, but even with the force of three strength-boosted limbs he could barely move. His stomach was jelly and the suit felt like a sauna. He didn’t care anymore. If Loki was going to be on top of him, this wasn’t the way he wanted it to happen. 

The sound of metal scraping filled the suit as Loki finally tore away the gauntlet, crushing the metal in his grip. He leaned over Tony, still holding him down, and searched the back of his neck for a release for the helmet. 

The familiar voice of Maria Hill suddenly filled the practice arena. "That's enough. Loki, destroying another student's property is unacceptable and Director Fury has been notified." 

Still flat on the floor, Tony shouted, voice amplified by the in-suit microphone. "It's fine! I know what I need to fix--" 

"Destruction of another student's property will result in an infraction. It's right here in the student conduct rules," Maria said sternly. 

"It's my property!" Tony tried to push off of the ground and couldn't. "Let me up," he hissed, but the longer Loki kneeled on him the more he wanted to stay in his suit. Even without heart rate and pulse monitors he knew what was going on. He could barely catch his breath, and every immediate thought of how easily Loki had bested him caused the flush he knew was on his cheeks to deepen. Loki let him up then, taking his bare hand and raising a brow at how sweaty it was. "I don't care that he broke it!" 

"It's not up to you to decide," Maria said. 

Tony got to his feet, flipped up the faceplate and pulled off the helmet. His hair was plastered to his sweaty head, and while Loki's proximity, and their hands still clasping made thinking difficult, he shouted at Maria again. "If I don't get to decide how my property is handled, neither does Fury! You let him know every computer I donated to the academy will be locked in the next ten minutes and we can talk about it when he revises the destruction of property rules." Tony tucked the helmet under his arm and released Loki’s hand so he could pick up his shattered gauntlet. His eyes met Loki's and he could say nothing, just nod towards the door to the hallway. 

In the hall, away from the cameras, he dropped the helmet and gauntlet and grabbed Loki. Since he was no longer trying to fight him, Loki moved easily with him as Tony backed into a wall, one hand on the back of Loki's neck to pull him down to his height, the other around his waist, pulling his lithe body flush to the suit. 

"That was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen," Tony whispered, unable to suppress a shudder when Loki lifted a hand to push his sweaty hair off of his brow. "How come you never told me you were so strong?" 

"It would have ruined the surprise," Loki said with a smile, then kissed him lightly on the forehead. 

"I want you to fuck me," Tony blurted out in a heavy breath. Loki’s lips parted as a hint of surprise played across his face. Tony held both Loki's gaze and his neck, still unable to catch his breath. His ears were burning, but in the tight hallway, with no cameras and no onlookers, it didn't matter. Loki kissed him then, slow, his lips barely parted. He pulled back when Tony tried to kiss him more deeply--another tease. 

Loki nuzzled his cheek, moving his lips to his ear, touching the lobe with just the tip of his tongue. "Say please," he whispered. 

The word came in a groan before Tony could even think of it. “Please.” 

“Soon as you get out of that suit,” Loki said with his lips still on Tony’s ear. Loki then took a step back and Tony released him. Loki bent to pick up the crushed gauntlet and looked at it with mild amusement. “I’m sure you’d rather your robots remove the rest.”   
  


* * *

 

The lights in the darkened foyer lit when Tony stepped over the threshold into Stark Tower.

“Good afternoon sir, you have three messages and--” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice came from speakers hidden in the ceiling, breaking the silence of the empty building. 

“Lock down every computer on campus you’re interfaced with,” Tony said. The walk between the combat arena and Stark Tower had given him precious little time to think, and his priorities remained the same as they had been when Loki was kneeling on him. “Change the passwords, encrypt the files, and put the entire tower on do not disturb for the rest of the day.” 

“The rest of the day,” Loki said with amusement from behind him, examining the helmet Tony had handed him when he unlocked the door. “Am I to infer that I’m invited to stay the night again?” 

“Damn right you are,” Tony said as he stepped onto a slightly raised platform and raised his arms to his sides. Something clicked and from the ceiling and floor robotic arms shot out and plucked the suit off of him piece by piece. One arm extended over him towards Loki, clasping its grabbers until Loki offered it the helmet. With the helmet in its grasp it disappeared into the ceiling. 

“So your friend will be staying for dinner, sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, a sardonic tone in his robotic voice. “May I suggest House of Curries again?” 

“What part of your code do I need to reprogram for you to understand what I mean when I say do not disturb?” Tony stepped out of the boots and off the platform in his black undersuit, bright blue circuitry extending down his limbs. With no response from J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony turned back to Loki to find him close enough to kiss. So he did, wrapping his arms around his neck and trying to tug him downwards so he didn't have to stand on his toes. But Loki, ever obstinate, refused to move, and Tony stretched to his toes for the kiss. 

When their lips met, Loki cupped the back of Tony's head and tilted his own slightly to the side. This was no teasing peck like in the hallway; it was breath-losing deep, with Loki snaking his arm around Tony's waist to crush him close, just a little too tightly. Tony gasped when they parted and let his head rest back into Loki's hand. With his adrenaline still high from the fight, he dropped his arms from around Loki's neck to instead slide them up the back of his shirt. The shiver he felt run down Loki's back at his touch sent a thrill down his stomach and into his cock--still half-hard despite the walk to Stark Tower. 

"I need a shower before we get into bed," Tony said, somewhat out of breath. 

"Who says we have to get into bed?" Loki asked. Still holding him, he ran his hand through Tony's hair to the zipper on the neck of his undersuit. He pulled it down a few teeth before continuing. "I can think of dozens of places we can try, and that's just on this floor." 

"I  _ want _ a shower." Tony wormed out of Loki's arms and started down the hallway leading to the master bathroom. Loki caught him less than halfway, green eyes bright in the well-lit hall, his smile now playful rather than mild. He took Tony's hands in his own when he pinned him to the wall, lifting them over his head and pressing them there. Though being shorter than Loki sometimes bothered Tony, the view up at him when his eyes were half-lidded and his lips parted--no mischief, all desire--was stunning. Unable to move, this time Tony waited for him to bend. When Loki did it was with a huff of frustration and a soft, needy groan into Tony's lips. It was just a little noise, one that would have been inaudible if the Tower was anything other than silent, but it sent an electric shiver up Tony's spine. "Let me go," he said, trying for stern and missing it, but Loki released him just the same. 

With his hands free, Tony grabbed the bottom of Loki's tight workout shirt and yanked it over his head. There was a momentary struggle as Loki tugged his arms out, and once it was off the movement had worked his hair into a disheveled mess. Tony smiled; it looked like bedhead, and for a moment lust was forgotten for the force of fond affection that came over him when he remembered Loki, sleepy-eyed, hair mussed, on the pillow next to his. Tony’s thoughts returned instantly to the present because Loki's kiss was sweet and his deft hands were opening the zipper on the back of his undersuit, letting cool air finally touch his sweaty skin. Tony let out an unintentional yelp of laughter as Loki slid both hands into his undersuit to squeeze his ass. 

"Sorry," Tony said when Loki raised an eyebrow. "Just didn't expect that. But I didn't say it was a bad thing," he added quickly when Loki removed his hands. 

"Go start the shower." Loki picked up his shirt from the floor where Tony had dropped it. "I'll be right there." 

"Promise?" 

"Trust me." Loki winked. 

In the bathroom, while getting himself out of the undersuit, he pressed a few buttons on the automation panel embedded in the bathroom wall. The lights dimmed to just above candlelight level and the shower started on its own, at a perfect 105 degrees. With both arms out of the suit and the upper half peeled down to his waist, he made a quick decision to add soft music to the room's atmosphere. Finally extracting himself from the undersuit, he got into the shower with enough time to wet his hair and feel like the sweaty grime was sliding off when Loki entered the room. 

"Well isn't this romantic?" 

"It can't all be witty banter and hard sex, now can it?" Tony said from inside the shower. 

"Can't it?" Sliding open the glass door, Loki stepped into the shower with him. Tony watched as he set the familiar clear bottle on one of the wall-mounted shelves, tracing the slender lines of his body with a hungry gaze. Loki faced Tony with a smirk. 

"I'd rather it not," Tony said, and the shift in Loki's expression from cocky to awkwardly tender sent his pulse racing again. "Come here," he said quietly, and took Loki into his arms when he did. 

"So would I," Loki whispered into his wet hair. 

Minutes passed slow under the steamy water. Lips and tongue. Teeth gentle on the softness of the throat. Nails light then digging deep on Tony's back. The slick sweetness of hard cocks pressing against wet skin. Close, but never close enough, not when they kissed, not when Tony's face was buried in Loki's neck, tasting droplets of water rolling slow down his skin. 

"I can't believe you just threw me around like that," Tony said from the crook of Loki's neck. "That was...incredible. Incredibly fucking hot." Loki groaned in the back of his throat as Tony spoke, cradling his head against his neck, his fingernails dragging carefully across Tony's scalp. "Incredible," Tony repeated. "Exactly how strong are you?" 

Loki shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know how to answer that." With his right arm he easily scooped Tony off of his feet, using his left hand to support Tony's back. "But everyone assumes that I don't fight because I can't, rather than because I don't want to.  I don't do anything I don't want to do," he added, meeting Tony's gaze as he lowered him onto his feet again.  

"Well, I want to suck your cock," Tony said, flashing a crooked smile as he pushed Loki against the back wall of the shower and dropped to his knees. 

"By all means," Loki said, leaning back against the marble, warm from the steam. For a moment his face was coyly calm, but when Tony brushed his lips against his inner thigh, Loki's eyes fluttered shut and his hands, flat against the marble, clenched into loose fists. 

What Tony lacked in experience he made up in enthusiasm. With one hand around the base of Loki's cock and the other bracing himself against his thigh, he took him into his mouth. The hot fullness in his mouth and the sharp intake of breath from Loki fueled the pounding in his chest and the throbbing between his legs. Taking him deep, fast, he dropped the hand on Loki's thigh to his own cock, stroking slowly to ease the ache. His breath was fast from his nose and despite each bob of his head pushing Loki's cock deeper into his mouth, he didn't slow down, felt like he couldn't--not for Loki's sake, but for the part of him that always wanted to go farther, try harder. Loki's hips twitched and he pushed himself forward, shoving rather than thrusting, his stomach trembling when Tony's nose pressed against it. Tony coughed, choked, pulled himself back with a gasp. 

"Are you okay?" The question came immediately, with genuine concern. The tone of Loki's voice matched the worry in his expressive face. 

With his lips still parted, Tony nodded hard. "Do it again," he said, moving forward again so he was up against Loki's legs. "Put your hands on my head and do it again." 

All Loki said in response was a whimpered expletive, though as he looked down at Tony's dark eyes, droplets of water clinging to his long eyelashes, he mouthed: anything you want. 

Though the sensation of Loki's cock pressing against the back of his throat was uncomfortable at first, Tony kept his mouth wide and inched closer as Loki, fingers buried in his hair and tugging, fucked his mouth. The tighter Loki's grip on his hair, the harder he thrust into his mouth, the stronger the illusion that Loki wouldn't--couldn't--stop, the deeper Tony took his cock. He kept his gaze up, watching Loki's jaw hanging open, his eyes rolling back, the fingers entwined in Tony's hair trembling. The hot, electric pleasure that filled Tony at that sight was like nothing else, it spoke of a different kind of power than he was used to having, the kind of power to bring a god to his knees. 

Loki shoved him backwards when he came, his moan loud enough to echo off the walls even above the sound of the shower. With little control over his hips he held Tony far back enough that only the tip of his cock was in his mouth, and like that he came, his thighs trembling, the muscles in his stomach jerking along with his hips. When it was over, when Tony had swallowed and licked the tip until Loki twisted away from him, Tony got to his feet again, grinning at the quiver of Loki's lips as he tried to catch his breath. 

"What do you think, getting better?" Tony asked, still unable to wipe the grin off of his face after seeing Loki's expression. With his eyes closed and his chest heaving, Loki nodded. "Bend down so I can kiss you," Tony said as he ran his fingers up the back of Loki's neck into his wet hair, carefully taking a handful of it and pulling him down. What a wonder it was that Loki was so pliant with him, when he could rip the gauntlet off of his suit with the ease of opening an envelope. Loki's breath was still fast through his nose as they kissed, and Tony lightly massaged the back of his neck.  

"I thought you wanted to get fucked," Loki said when he could speak again. "I need time now." 

"I've got time. Take what you need." Tony beamed as he reached for his body wash, stopping when Loki grabbed his arm. 

"Against the wall. Facing it." 

Looking for a witty remark and only finding clumsy affection, Tony turned, facing the wall Loki had been previously. "How do you want me to--" The firm pressure of Loki's hand interrupted him and he pressed his chest to the wall. For lack of anything else to do with his arms while Loki's fingers traveled slowly down his spine, he folded them and rested his head on them. Despite the music and the shower, Tony heard the cap of the bottle of lube snapping open. Though he willed himself to relax, the jolt of excitement that rushed through him made him shudder. He put one foot on the edge of the tub, anticipating Loki's hand between his legs. Instead, Loki nuzzled to the back of his neck, wrapping one arm around him to put his hand over the arc reactor, blocking out most of the blue light that reflected off the marble tile. 

"I want to go somewhere with you," he said with lips still on Tony's neck. 

"What, now? Because I can think of several reasons why that would be a bad idea." Tony sucked in a deep breath as the touch he was anticipating came. Loki could be terribly gentle, and for Tony, that was just as hard to handle as the strength. He closed his eyes and swallowed, tried to breathe through his nose, but at the sensation of Loki's slippery fingers between his legs, barely touching him, teasing. "I just thought of more reasons," Tony muttered into his arm as a warm chuckle came from Loki behind him. 

"Just you and me." Loki nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck as he slid one finger into him. "Relax," he whispered. 

"This is me relaxed," Tony said shakily. "Any more relaxed and I'd be on the floor." 

"I can hold you up." Loki's hand slid down from his arc reactor and to his belly, traveling slowly down the trail of hair that began mid-chest and led downward. "I want to get away from the campus. Just you and I." 

"Like the cabin?" The sensation of Loki's fingers inside of him, moving slow but at just the right angle, made him feel almost lightheaded. He leaned his weight into Loki's arm and felt it tighten around him. 

"Something like that." Despite being on the opposite side as the showerhead, Tony felt dizzyingly hot. Whatever power he had felt before was gone, melted away by the heat of the shower, Loki's body against his back, and the blood pounding in his ears every time Loki moved his hand. He pushed back against his hand, groaning when Loki held him in that position, back arched, leg braced on the tub trembling. "What about Hawaii?" Loki asked. 

"Anything you want," Tony said, barely registering that his mouth had moved until he heard his own voice. "We can plan a vacation later, how about you just fuck me now?" 

"How about I wait until I'm good and ready?" Loki slid his hand down to stroke Tony's cock, and the first touch, coupled with his fingers thrusting deeper, nearly made him come. 

"That's good too," Tony mumbled. "Why Hawaii?" 

"It's very far from New York," Loki said, a hint of irritability in his voice, but he kissed the spot on Tony's neck where he'd bitten him. "It was... nice when we were alone." 

"I seem to remember the power being out for three days." 

"It was very nice." 

"Please tell me you're ready."  Loki nodded into Tony's shoulder and Tony heaved a relieved sigh. "Hurry." Loki removed his fingers and Tony arched his back just a little more, wishing he'd move faster. 

"Giving orders now?" Even without seeing his face, Tony could hear the amusement in Loki's tone. "If you turn around I can pick you up, since you were so impressed with that earlier." Tony nearly knocked over the bottle of lube as he turned around, flushing when he saw Loki's face, his eyelids heavy and lips parted. "So eager. How did I ever get so fortunate?" 

This time when Loki picked him up, Tony wrapped his legs around his slender waist, not that there was much need for that, given the ease in which Loki got him off of his feet. Again trying to relax, Tony took his gaze away from Loki's intense eyes. Instead when he put his arms around his shoulders he watched the way the rivulets of water rolling off Loki's hair diverted when Tony's arms touched it. Though only one of Loki's arms supported his back he felt weightless. At the sensation of Loki’s cock between his legs, not even inside of him yet, he gripped Loki’s shoulders tighter. 

“Relax. Relax.” Loki’s whisper was barely audible. 

With some difficulty, Tony unclenched his hands and tried to let the rest of his body follow. The aching anticipation made the first touch a surprise when it came. Tony gasped, his thighs shaking as he squeezed his legs tighter around Loki’s hips. Actually relaxing despite feeling weightless in the slippery shower took him a few moments, but when he did, the sensation of Loki sliding slowly into him took the rest of the strength from his grip. He had been close to coming when it was just Loki’s fingers; now it would take a touch. Despite knowing he wasn’t going to fall, Tony kept his arms tight around his shoulders, not even releasing him when Loki took him by the hips, letting his back rest against the wall behind him. 

“You are...” Loki trailed off when Tony looked at him. He licked his lips, then parted them, but said nothing. The satisfaction of leaving him speechless only barely registered alongside the sensation of Loki inside of him, moving slowly, and that of the water, no longer feeling hot when compared to their skin. 

Loki was slow only as long as he needed to be. As soon as Tony’s legs went slack, he tried to lower himself onto Loki’s cock when he pulled back. With a low groan in his throat, Loki pressed him hard against the wall, his fingers pressing indentations into Tony’s hips as he thrust into him. Since he was pinned, Tony let one arm fall from Loki’s shoulder. But when he slid his hand down Loki’s arm he just let it rest loosely holding his wrist, the growing tightness in his stomach and Loki’s ragged breath making him forget why he’d let him go in the first place. The throbbing ache in his cock, growing since Loki’s knee had pressed into the small of his back, released, and Tony’s head snapped back as he came without touching his cock. Loki made a soft noise of surprise, letting go of a hip in time to get his hand behind his head so he didn’t hit it against the marble. 

“Fuck, Tony!” Loki’s voice was nothing but a choked groan, but at hearing Tony, rather than Anthony, Tony lifted his head enough to see dark flush and stunned expression on Loki’s face. His thoughts still too incoherent for anything else, he just closed his eyes and leaned his head back into Loki’s hand. 

“You’re a disaster,” Loki whispered as Tony shook in his hands. But if Tony was a disaster, Loki was a ruin. His knees shook as he clutched him, coming inside of him for a second time, and if Loki had been anyone else he would have dropped Tony. Tony was boneless in his arms, his hands sliding down his wet skin, legs still shaking as Loki pulled out of him. Loki pressed his forehead to the top of Tony’s head, breathing fast and hard, the afterglow only a reprieve from the incessant desire he felt when Tony was close. 

Tony spoke first, but only after the long lull filled with the sounds of ragged breath joining the water and music. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion when Loki set him back on his feet, and he steadied himself against the wall as he reached up to stroke the curve of Loki’s jaw. 

“How’s this weekend for Hawaii?” 


End file.
